Love Song
by Cameron's Girl
Summary: Sango and Miroku songfic set to "Love Song" by The Cure (or 311). I'm not good at summaries, so read to find out! Please read & review!


Love Song --- The Cure (or 311, whichever you prefer)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (T-T) or "Love Song", (but The Cure rox my sox)

'Surprised he hasn't tried to grope me yet' thought Sango to herself as she sat by the fire with Miroku, Shippou, and Kilala. Kagome and Inuyasha had gone to the modern era for something...Kagome called it come-homing or something like that. She wasn't completely sure.

All that she knew is that she couldn't keep her thoughts from wandering to the hentai monk sitting beside her, yet still just out of reach of her. Not that she wanted to touch him, or anything. No, not her, not the great taijya, Sango. Not her. In his dreams, maybe, but not for real. So why was she trying so hard to convince herself? Both Kilala and Shippou were in a deep sleep (which wasn't unusual, they'd been running and playing all day), so the only thing surrounding her and Miroku was a deep, comfortable silence. She liked it like this, just peaceful. It reminded her of the quiet nights in her village.

_**Whenever I'm alone with you**_

_**You make me feel like I am home again**_

Since her village died, a piece of her had felt like it was missing. But, for some reason, when she was with Miroku, she didn't feel that way.

_**Whenever I'm alone with you**_

_**You make me feel like I am whole again**_

True, she had seen more in her day than most 18 year olds. She'd seen the equivalent of what most 40 year olds hadn't even been through.

_**Whenever I'm alone with you**_

_**You make me feel like I am young again**_

She allowed herself to chuckle remembering something that happened earlier that day, Miroku had grabbed her butt, yet again, and she slapped him, yet again, but when he started laughing, she laughed, too.

_**Whenever I'm alone with you**_

_**You make me feel like I am fun again**_

As much as she tried not to, she found herself staring at him. She knew exactly how she felt about him, but he'd never know that. He'd never know just how deep her feelings ran. She knew there was no way possible that he felt the same.

_**However far away**_

_**I will always love you**_

_**However long I stay**_

_**I will always love you**_

_**Whatever words I say**_

_**I will always love you**_

She muttered under her breath "**_I will always love you"_**

----- Now to Miroku and what he's thinking -----

Miroku couldn't help but think of the beautiful taijya sitting near him. How he longed to touch her face. Or her butt, he didn't care which. 'If she heard me thinking that, she'd slap me again.' He chuckled to himself, not because it was funny, just because it was comfortable like this. Sango mumbled something to herself, he had no idea what, but he just liked the sound of her voice. He sighed and looked at his Kazaana. He had always felt trapped because of it, but whenever he was with her...

_**Whenever I'm alone with you**_

_**You make me feel like I am free again**_

He sighed again and looked at her. She was the only woman that he had never asked to bear his child. He knew exactly why, too. She was the only woman that made him want to give up his lecherous ways (or at least save them for only her).

_**Whenever I'm alone with you**_

_**You make me feel like I am clean again**_

He knew exactly how he felt about her, he loved her, with all his heart and soul. But he didn't want to hurt her, if he got sucked into his Kazaana, he would hurt her beyond all rational thought. But he knew that he loved her, deeper than anything in the universe.

_**However far away**_

_**I will always love you**_

_**However long I stay**_

_**I will always love you**_

_**Whatever words I say**_

_**I will always love you**_

"**_I will always love you"_** He found himself saying before he knew it.

Sango's eyes got wide 'What did he just say?!'

"Um...uh..." Miroku stammered 'Have I lost my mind?'

"Miroku, do you mean that?"

He stared at her, she had called him by his name, she never did that.

"There's no point in hiding it anymore, Sango. **_However far away, I will always love you. However long I stay, I will always love you. Whatever words I say, I will always love you."_**

Sango cut him off by kissing him. When they broke apart she said "**_I will always love you._**"


End file.
